


Sleepless Nights

by Lintunia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintunia/pseuds/Lintunia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya sea en la forma de una gracia agotándose, ángeles cazándolo o ser cautivo en un calabozo, los demonios de Castiel nunca lo abandonan, ni siquiera en la seguridad del búnker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fanfic forma parte del Santa Slash como regalo para Deimar Pd. 
> 
> Esta historia se centra en el capítulo 10 x 03, con hecho diferentes a los del canon. Aunque éste es el primer capítulo y la historia no esté terminada, espero que sea de tu agrado al igual que los futuros capítulos.

 

Dolor. Por todas partes.

Eso fue lo primero que Castiel sintió.

Todo su cuerpo pulsaba con dolor y cansancio.

Sus articulaciones estaban acalambradas, lo cual supuso, se debía al largo tiempo que llevaban en una misma posición. Al parecer, haber recuperado la conciencia sólo le había perjudicado.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos cansados y lo único que pudo distinguir fue oscuridad, no podía ver nada más allá del círculo de fuego sagrado ardiendo a su alrededor. Con dificultad intentó moverse, pero al instante sintió esposas en sus muñecas y tobillos desnudos que lo mantenían aprisionado a una silla. No era difícil adivinar que estaban llenas de símbolos angelicales que disminuían aún más su ya escasa energía. El ángel ya podía sentirlo, el metal debilitando, dándole una condición casi humana.

De verdad que estaba metido en un problema, pero tenía que mantener la calma. Centrarse. Castiel trató de pensar con claridad cómo es que había llegado aquí.

Su último recuerdo era estar con Hanna en esa estación de gas, cuando el ángel que habían estado buscando, Adina, los atacó. Adina los había tomado por sorpresa y después de derribar a Hanna, había estado a punto de matarlo. Pero entonces Crowley apareció de la nada y Castiel vagamente observó cómo el demonio lo salvaba del ángel instantes antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. No sabía que había pasado después, no sabía lo que había sido de Hanna ni de Adina.

Lo que si sabía era quien lo había traído aquí. El Rey del Infierno. Era sencillo adivinarlo, pero aún así Castiel no entendía. Hacía mucho que había dejado de tener tratos con el demonio.

Pero ahora estaba aquí, atrapado Dios sabe dónde, a merced de Crowley.

— Por fin despiertas bella durmiente — Como si lo hubiera invocado, el demonio entró en la oscura habitación.

— Crowley

— Vaya, te ves muy mal plumífero, más de lo normal, aunque claro, supongo que tiene que ver con esa gracia ajena agotándose, o tal vez se deba a los pequeños símbolos que artísticamente dibuje por todo tu cuerpo en un momento de inspiración. — Hasta ese momento el ángel se dio cuenta que no llevaba camisa y que como Crowley decía, en su torso desnudo había más símbolos dibujados.

— Cuando salga de aquí te voy a...

— No harás nada querido, por favor mírate, apenas y puedes mantenerte despierto. — Aunque lo odiara, Crowley tenía razón, sólo con esta simple charla le estaba faltando el aliento.

— Entonces dime de una vez porque estoy aquí. 

— Bueno, antes que nada quiero aclarar que esto no es nada personal, al menos no contra ti, sólo estoy cuidando mis intereses.

— ¿Y qué interés tienes en mi?

— ¿Yo? absolutamente ninguno, pero alguien muy influyente si, por eso te necesito aquí, así que ponte cómodo porque pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos.

Y sin decir más, Crowley desapareció dejando a Castiel más confundido que antes.

 

XXX

 

Los siguientes días fueron un borrón de sufrimiento para el ángel. Castiel ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en ese sótano asqueroso, pero ya se le había hecho una eternidad, con las ratas como sus compañeras y demonios vigilándolo. Sumado a eso, su cansancio era cada vez más fuerte junto con el hambre y la sed.

Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo dormido, respondiendo en su delirio a los esfuerzos de sus captores para alimentarlo con lo que sólo se podría llamar basura y después, volvía a la inconsciencia. Sólo era despertado por completo para recibir los castigos que a Crowley le gustaba darle de primera mano.

Para alguien que decía que su captura no había sido por un asunto personal, Crowley parecía divertirse mucho con su dolor. Sonreía con cada corte que la espada de ángel trazaba sobre su piel, maravillándose con la sangre que brotaba de las heridas y sus gritos desgarradores.

Pero al final de cada sesión, la sonrisa del demonio se desvanecía, siendo reemplazada por un rostro estoico, una boca torcida y mirada enojada. Si esa mueca era para él o para otra persona, Castiel no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba. Ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para formar un pensamiento coherente, sus ojos sólo alcanzaban a ver a Crowley dejar la cuchilla con sus otros instrumentos de tortura y marcharse sin decir una palabra.

 

XXX

 

¿Dos semanas?

¿Tres?

¿Un mes?

Castiel no tenía forma de saber cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado, ni cuanto más Crowley lo tendría en ese lugar hasta que decidiera matarlo, lo cual, con un poco de horror, Castiel se encontró pensando cada vez con más frecuencia de manera ansiosa.

Pero hoy, para su alivio, había sido diferente. Crowley no se había aparecido como normalmente lo hacía y sus esbirros parecían estar muy ocupados como para tratar con él, lo cual significaba que podría descansar y recuperar unas pocas de sus fuerzas.

Pero entonces un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Al principio no sabía de dónde había venido, si pertenecía a algún otra alma que corría con su misma suerte, pero cuando otro quejido agónico resonó por los pasillos, junto a sonidos que claramente indicaban una pelea, ya no estuvo tan seguro. El escándalo se escuchaba lejano, como si estuviera pasando en pisos superiores, lejos de sus ubicación, pero poco a poco, se fue haciendo más fuerte y violento, acercándose más hacia donde él se encontraba. No podía oír nada más que gritos y gruñidos, metal chocando contra metal, cuerpos siendo azotados contra las paredes y entonces, sobre todo ese bullicio...

— ¡Cas!

Castiel de repente se puso alerta.

— ¡Cas! — Esa voz. — ¡Vamos Cas! 

Dean.

— Dea... — Castiel trató de gritar, pero su garganta estaba totalmente cerrada. — Dean... por favor

— ¿¡Dónde estás Cas!? — Gritaba la voz desesperada.

_Aquí._ Quería responder, pero simplemente no podía, por el cansancio, la sed y el miedo a que esto sólo fuera producto de su imaginación. Pero entonces, como si hubiera pedido una prueba para saber que era real, un fuerte golpe fue asestado contra la puerta... y otro... y otro más, hasta que la puerta cedió para dar paso a una figura alta y musculosa, escondida por las sombras.

Castiel contuvo el aliento.

La figura entró en la habitación, revelando ante las llamas un rostro familiar.

— Dean. — El de ojos verdes corrió hacia él y se detuvo en el borde del círculo de fuego, observándolo con horror.

— ¿Cas? ¿Qué demonios te hicieron esos hijos de perra? — Preguntó Dean al tiempo que se quitaba su chaqueta y la usaba para sofocar el fuego sagrado, después, con una pequeña herramienta, abría las esposas que aprisionaban sus muñecas y tobillos. Mientras, Castiel sólo lo veía trabajar, sintiendo un alivio y agradecimiento inmensos.

Dean lo había venido a buscar.

Dean estaba aquí.

Dean lo había salvado.

— Vamos Cas, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que ese enano desgraciado regrese — Dijo el cazador mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, pero el cansancio de Castiel era tanto, que enseguida se derrumbó sobre Dean.

— Tranquilo Cas, te tengo.

Castiel se aferraba a la camisa de franela del otro hombre con desesperación, haciendo hasta lo imposible para levantarse sobre sus piernas, pero parecía que éstas simplemente no querían responder.

— Esta bien Cas, sólo unos pasos más y te prometo que podrás descansar.

Castiel quería hablar, agradecerle, decirle lo feliz que estaba de verlo, pero decidió hacerlo más tarde, ahora lo importante era escapar de ahí. Así que entre tropezones y quejidos, lograron salir con Dean cargando la mayoría de su peso, dejando atrás una pesadilla de sangre y demonios masacrados.

El ángel apenas registró el viaje en el Impala y la llegada al búnker. Sólo fue consciente cuando su cuerpo fue depositado con cuidado en una superficie suave en un lugar iluminado y cálido. Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo mientras Dean acomodaba las colchas a su alrededor.

— Graci..as

— Shhh, no hables Cas. — Dijo Dean para después levantarse para salir. Pero entonces Castiel lo vio detenerse un momento en la puerta.

— Ahora yo me ocuparé de ti Cas.

Y salió de la habitación.

Tal vez fue su imaginación o un delirio debido al cansancio, que a Castiel le pareció ver algo extraño antes de que Dean se fuera, pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello porque el sueño lo atacó con toda su fuerza.

Así que el ángel cerró los ojos, soñando con un Dean de ojos negros.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que el primer capítulo te haya gustado Deimar. Los siguientes no tardarán mucho en publicarse.
> 
> ¡Felices Fiestas!


End file.
